It is common for road vehicles, such as private cars and commercial vehicles, to have four forward speeds, neutral and reverse speeds arranged for operation with an H-gate. Engagement of reverse gear requires extra lateral selection motion outside the H, as does the selection of overdrive for cruising. Some drivers prefer straight motion selection.